What a life
by ida-criss-wild
Summary: Two girls, Ida & Jamey are going to have a crazy life with two sexy men and crazy things pops out of nowhere. Grimmjow the sexy jackass panther, Alucard the hot sadistic vampire and others suprise characters. what will comes next? OCxGrimmjow, OCxAlucard


**A/N: This is my first story and I did like to thank to my best sis/friend BePervy903, she help me a lot with so many ideas ^w^! oh one thing, this story will have many characters from all we know and that I don't own it, except my OC's.**

**Anime cross over**

**Bleach x Hellsing**

**Pairing:**

**Ida (OC) x Grimmjow**

**Jamey (jai-me) (OC) x Alucard**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, except for my OC.**

**Rated – M**

**Humor/action/romance**

**Title: What a life**

***Noises***

"_Thinking"_

"**Talking"**

**Episode I: Didn't see that coming…**

**My POV**

**It starts like our usual days, I wake up in the morning to go to High school like any other day. I woke up to the sound of the alarm on my cell phone, I took the damn phone and turned it off **

"…**dumb phone…" I grumble. **

**Getting up really early like at 5:00 a.m wasn't my job but I still had to do it if I wanted to go to school early. I got off the bed and stretched my arms up as far as I could like a cat, I went out of my room and went to my best friend's room to wake her up. We aren't related and we have different families but I love her like a sister. I went to her door and knocked really hard cause she was a HEAVY sleeper.**

***BANG BANG* "Jamey get up!…we've got to go to school and you know that."**

**...No response. **

**I knew that we BOTH didn't want to go and just sleep the whole day, but we HAD to go. Good thing that its our last year in high school and that its MAY and that means summer vacation (****A/N: YEAH! XD****). **

"***WHINE* c'mon, five more hours please~..." said Jamey. I sigh "Well suit yourself, but don't whine when the bloody professor keeps nagging at you for being late".**

**I turned my back towards the door and headed my way to kitchen, when I heard the door open I turned around looking at her and smirked, she stood at her door and glared at me saying**

"…**.GOD! I hate it when you are right."**

**I went to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. **

"**What do you want to eat Jamey?" I yell from the kitchen."You know what I want!" Jamey shouted from the hall. **

**We live in a good house (not too big and not too small), my uncle build it so we pretty lucky. So I made for the both of us scrambled eggs, bacon and hash browns. Since I have problems with the cholesterol my eggs don't have the yolk, aside from Jamey's eggs, her eggs have chopped onions . (****A/N: XP I hate onions****). I set the plates on the table and waited for Jamey to come and eat. She walks up to the table dressed in her uniform with her hair set in a high ponytail showing off her dreadlocks and pulls back her chair **

"**You know you don't have to wait for me to eat Ida." She said sitting on the chair "I know, I know..." I said quietly.**

"_Might as well do my part….most of the time I wait until everything is settled." _**I thought to myself. **

**We started eating "Girl we have to make our own restaurant, this food is great!" Jamey said in excitement and making hand gestures. I raised my head in question **

"**Really?" I asked. "Yeah Ida, we can be rich! You be the chef and I'll be your little helper in the kitchen."**

**I chuckled at her enthusiasm, but she's right I am a great cook in the house along with her. **

"**You're right we can make our own restaurant".**

**We finished our breakfast; She cleaned the dishes while I went to my room to put on the uniform. We finished everything and we went to school. **

**(****A/N: I'm not those person that give info of the clothes since we wear uniforms we can use any shoes, Jamey's shoes are convers like boots while mine are real combat boots; I know we both kicks ass XD..On with the story!****). **

**School is not far from where we live so we can walk from it. I took my backpack, the keys and said goodbye to Warlock my baby black cat, he soooo cute w! Same goes for Jamey with her two Chihuahuas, Cinammon(fat dog) and Raiza(skinny dog),their so cute, they look like plushies. So we went to school, the faster we finish our studies the faster we get out on vacation.**

**Like I said, same routine, we go to the school, take the classes, do the homework and have lunch (****A/N: we bring our lunch -he he-****). The school bell rang loudly signaling our last class. **

"_Finally our last class."_** I said in my mind. **

**Our lunch period was over so we were on our way to English. Jamey was pausing the music on her iPhone so she could hear me better when she turned to me and said **

"**Hey Ida what are we gonna do after after we finish class?" said Jamey walking next to me. "Don't know…" I told her. **

**I was thinking about our English teacher **_"Yeah , our teacher is such a whiner, always complaining about the last day of school like 'the last day of life' How annoying."_** "Man, what a cry baby…" mumbled Jamey. **

**I guessed she was thinking the same thing. She was listening to her music in her iPhone….and not paying attention where she's going *sigh* Life is always a pain in the-**

"**Hey punk! you know where the fuck we can find Ida and Jamey?"**

**My body froze hearing the sound of my name while Jamey…well she's in her world of music. She stopped walking seeing that I froze. She walked back over to me and leaned against the wall. I guess she thought I wanted to cut class and was o-k with it. Curiosity took the better of me so I decided to check what was going on (A/N:Curiosity killed the cat :3).I stared and took a double take. I think I need to see the doctor because the first thing I saw were two men, one with long straight raven hair in a black suit and a red tie and the other one with teal blue spiked hair in a navy blue suit with a few buttons opened at the top and I have to said, they were very good looking.**

**~20 minutes before~**

**(A/N: since this setting is in the real world Gimmjow's POV will be Blue's POV and Alucard's will be Red's POV, OK :3 on with the story)**

**Blue's POV**

**Ok, so we are in the real world finding our 'lovers' as HE likes call it *Ugh* I just want to get this over with and go back home! **

"_Man this is getting on my nerves!"_** I thought to myself. "Calm down or else I'll strangle you" said Alucard with an annoyed face. "Damn you overgrown bat!" I roar at him, man! **

**I mean he always and always with his fucking calmness. **

"**Oooh, I just want to rip. Your. Head. Off…"I said, but he just ignored me, "What was that, Grimm~?" he gave me that look with a creepy smile, that I don't even want to know what he plans to do to me. **

"**Fine…" I mumble, "Good" he keeps walking. **_"Fucking Card, can't wait to have my woman in my hands"_** I smirked. **

**We walk through the hallways of the high school and we finally reached the office. He opens the door; I just walked right past him to sit on one of the chairs. He walks up to the counter and asks **

"**Excuse me; have you seen these two young ladies?" The overgrown bat shows a pic of the two chicks to some jerk behind the counter that doesn't even pay any attention to him. I laugh,**

"**Hahaha! You look really stupid ya know" I laugh at him. "Well, how about you ask somebody else" he grudgingly told me. "Alright, you asked for it" Well finally! I get to do something interesting. "Hehehe" I chuckle.**

**Red's POV**

**Here we go again with his 'job'. **

**We came to this world just to find these two young ladies to be our potential mates." **_He always has to have somebody on his side, he needs to be controlled. That's why this girl can control his beast." _

**I though to myself, holding a picture of the two girls with their pets. The first girl is Ida, is very short, probably 4'11 or 5'0 has short curly honey/brownish hair just above her neck, dark brown eyes, a cute body, more like huggable with nice legs and light skin. The other one is Jamey was tall 5'8 has long black dreadlocks hair that reaches her lower, dark brown eyes almost black, an hourglass body, and dark tan skin.**

"_***growl* **__so exotic"_** "Hey punk! You know where the fuck we can find Ida and Jamey?" I look up only to see him holding a scared teenage boy and raising a fist in the air.*sigh***_ "not again"_** then something moving caught my eyes. I chuckle "Grimm I found them" I said to him, "Hm?" he let go of the boy to turn around and smirked. There they are, hiding behind the wall.**

**My POV**

"**Jamey!" I whisper to her "Hm? What is it?" she asked, I motioned for her to come closer.**

**She was there right behind me to see what's going on. Jamey's eyes almost bulged out of her head only to see two sexy men in the end of the hallway…looking at us? **

"**Fudge!" I curse myself. "Let's go girl, we're late." "j-just a minute" I swore that she was drooling at the side of her mouth. **

**I give her an 'are-you-crazy-face' to her. "Forget it!" I grab her hand and went to my art class since it was the closest room to hide and it was empty. We hid under the desk and waited, without moving a single muscle.**

"**I could've sworn that they came through here…" I hear the longhaired guy's voice as they walk along the classroom, he looks like pimp (A/N yeah his rich side). Jamey was…well I have to hold her because she was going to hit her head in the floor.**

"**Really...For a second there it looked like you were gonna have a nosebleed...HA!", **_"Holy TOMATO!…hold it!"_** I thought to myself because this blue head guy knows how to talk sexy, *purrr*…. WTF! **_"No! Don't think like that Ida! This guy want to mess with you girl!"_** We look at them from under the table and ... oh god! seriously I don't think I can last much longer I was going to faint by these damn hot, sexy men.**

"**Well…looks like they aren't here, come on Grimm lets go" said the man dressed in black. *Grumble* "fine" said the blue haired guy and went walking away. Waiting for them to be gone and I heard no sounds of their footsteps **

***sigh* **_"Thank God..." _**The feeling of relaxation was swept away from me when I felt large hands cover my waist**

"**Gaaaahhh!" I was suddenly pulled out from under the table, "Gotcha!" I was right in the face of the blue haired bastard who has this jackass smirk in his face. **_"Man, how I want to wipe his smirk of his hot face!"_

"**Eeeek!" I heard Jamey squeal? "The hell Jamey?" I asked her, "Don't blame me! That guy's head just popped out from under the floor!", o-k that was weird until I saw the black haired guy coming from THROUGH the floor. My eyes got wide as the size of a dinner plates. I got so freak out, **

***Chuckle* "What a cute squeal" said the black head guy. *Grrrrrrrrrrrrr* "Put. Me. Down…" I said to the blued haired guy, "Oh I don't think so babe" said the bastard. I heard Jamey scramble on the floor to try escape but was blocked by the black head guy and fainted**

"_Way to go girl (sarcasm)"_** I told in my mind not happy about this. On the other hand I was pissed off like hellfire and started to throw punches; but their only hitting air, since the fudging jackass is holding me two feet from the floor **

"**Let me go you bastard! *Grrrrr*". But it was no use, he caught my wrist, I could feel his warm hand on mine and I was blushing like mad. "*chuckle*, you look really hot with that blush babe" he told me. "Let's go, we don't want to attract a lot attention." Said the other man carrying Jamey bridal style, "Yeah…whatever jackass…" I said glaring daggers at him. **

"**Hm?, what's that…you want me to tie you down and drag you like a sack of potatoes?" he asked me and believe me he enjoys my short temper. "HELL NO!" I yelled at his face...guess what? I ended tied up and hulled over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes (it hurt XP) **

"**What, why and who are you?" I demanded him punching his back, *sigh* it's no use, Jamey was in the other man's arms mumbling in her sleep, "Some help you were Jamey."**

**The next thing I know, The bastard opened a weird portal thingy to another world, **_"More like hell"_**. "Can you at least tell me WHY are you kidnapping us,…please?" I asked and waited "Because you two chicks are going to be our mates, happy now?" said the blue haired guy. I was speechless and the last thing that went through my mind was "**_Well...I didn't see that coming…_**"**

**(A/N: Episode I finished! It took me to long to finish it -_-'.It is my first story ok…don't be harsh on me…)**


End file.
